Defeat Vixyner and Xemnas and the Last Battle
This is how Ryan and his friends fight Vixyner and Xemnas in Ryan's Quest 2. and the gang arrive at the top of a tower Vixyner: Oh. Our Kingdom Hearts... Ruined!! Xemnas: Now, Vixyner. We will have to start all over again. turns to see Ryan and his friends Vixyner: Warriors of the Keyblade! Go forth and fetch us more hearts! Ryan, Cody, Crash, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Zig, Mickey and Optimus: NO! Vixyner: Characters of light. Answer this. Why do you hate the darkness? Zig (Zig and Sharko): Oh. We don't hate it. It's just kind of... scary. Optimus Prime: Zig's right. But, the worlds made of light AND darkness. You can't have one without the other. Because, darkness is half of everything. Mickey Mouse: Sorta makes ya wonder why we are scared of the dark. Cody Fairbrother: It's because of who's lurking inside it. Riku: Yeah. What Cody said. Xemnas: Then allow me and my friend another question. Vixyner: You accept darkness yet choose to live in the light. So, why is it do you loathe us who teeter on the edge of nothing? Xemnas: We who were turned away from both light and dark. Vixyner: Never given a choice? Sci-Mary Beth: It's the simple one, Xemnas and friend. It is because you mess up our worlds. Vixyner: That may be, Crystal Prep Student. Sci-Mary Beth: Thanks. We did fix the worlds. Robotboy: Robotboy would have Ryan and Sora beat Vixyner and Xemnas into next week. Xemnas: However, what other choice might we have had? Conker the Squirrel: What other choice might you have had? What is this? Ryvine's day off or something? Crash Bandicoot: Give it a rest, will you, mate? Sci-Ryan: You two are Nobodies. Sora: You two don't even exist! Ryan F-Freeman: You two are not sad about anything! Vixyner: like Twivine Right on target. You don't miss one thing. Xemnas: Vixyner and I cannot feel.... sorrow. No matter what misery befalls the worlds. Vixyner: No matter what you think, what you feel, or how you exist. Ryan and Sora are transported Ryan F-Freeman: Dazzlings? Guys!? Sora! Sora: and Sora saw Vixyner and Xemnas. They start to fight and defeats the 2 Nobodies Ryan F-Freeman: That's cool. while holding up his hand high fives Ryan Kairi: voice Ryan! Sora! Where are you! and Sora are back on the tower Riku: Are you OK? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Where's Vixyner and Xemnas? Crash Bandicoot: Look! and the others look to see Vixyner and Xemnas fusing themselves with Kingdom Hearts Vixyner: Hear us, Kingdom Hearts! I think we must start anew. Xemnas: Ah. But, know this: We will give to you as many hearts as it takes. Vixyner: Mark our words. You can no longer be complete without us, then we without you. Xemnas: Heed us, Kingdom Hearts! Lend us your power, so that we may be complete. Vixyner: The power to erase the fools that hinder us. Zig (Zig and Sharko): Xemnas! No! Marina (Zig and Sharko): Vixyner! Stop! Vixyner: Hearts quivering with hatred.... Ryan F-Freeman: Vixyner! Xemnas! Don't do it! Vixyner: Hearts burning with rage! Donald: You'll never win! Sci-Ryan: We can stop you! Vixyner: Hearts scarred by envy.. Xemnas: That fool Ansem said the heart's true nature was beyond his understanding. Vixyner: My original self was told that power was beyond Rothbart's understanding. But, it's not beyond mine and my friend's! Xemnas and Vixyner: Hearts are the source of all power!!! flash of light happens then Vixyner and Xemnas are nowhere to be seen Ryan F-Freeman: They're gone! Sci-Ryan: Holy cow. Sora: Xemnas and Vixyner! You can't hide from us! Evil Ryan: Well, Sora. I don't meant to spoil the moment but, how do we get to those 2 Nobodies? I mean. It's not like a big door is going to appear from nowhere. big door appears Evil Ryan: Great Scott! Sonata Dusk: What is going on? Zig (Zig and Sharko): Kingdom Hearts. Cody Fairbrother: Let's get a move on. Xemnas and his friend are inside. Mickey Mouse: The worlds give us this doorway. Optimus Prime: They want us to be the heroes of their destiny. Gloriosa Daisy: We could do it. There is no going back. Ryan F-Freeman: We never thought we get this far, Riku. Our battle with Xemnas and Vixyner awaits beyond here. We got luck and our Keyblades in our hands. Gloriosa And when this is over, you could tell Timber about this adventure. Gloriosa Daisy: Oh. I got this. And you will be lucky to have us here. We are ready. Riku: [ Ryan F-Freeman: Get ready for a fight, Vixyner. But, this will be your last! Sora: Get ready, Xemnas. It all ends here! [ Crash Bandicoot: What the... [ Vixyner: So. It looks like your hearts have lead you and your frineds to extermination. Xemnas: Perhaps it doesn't pay to be too loyal to one's heart. Vixyner: Xemnas and I will have to be sure and remember that. building comes down. Then, the door closes on Kairi, Mickey, Zig and Sharko Gloriosa Daisy: NO! Ryan F-Freeman: We can handle them on our own, Sora. Sora: Sci-Ryan: Evil Ryan! You know what time it is? Evil Ryan: It's game time! and his friends went to fight Vixyner while Sora and the others head off to fight Xenmas. The two teams went to the Dragons, went to the cores and defeated Vixyner and Xemnas and Xemnas clutches their chests in pain Vixyner: coughs I need... more anger. Xemnas: I need... more rage. Vixyner: Plankton's voice Need.... Hatred. Xemnas: We need.... Vixyner: More hearts. Ryan F-Freeman: Vixyner. Crash Bandicoot: Xemnas? There is more to a heart then anger or Mal's hatred of Human Flain never forgive Mal. Sora: It's full of all kinds of feelings. Ryan F-Freeman: Don't you remember that, Xemnas? Vixyner And did you remember? Xemnas: Unfortunately, Ryan... I don't. Vixyner: Nope. Dosen't ring a bell. I don't know.... who Mal... is. and Xemnas disappears Evil Ryan: Yahoo! We did it, we did it! Sci-Ryan: Nice fighting, Riku! Evil Ryan: That was really our finest hour!Sonata Meg Griffin: Who is with you, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: This chap is Sora, Meg. I told him about you. Meg: Sora: Mickey: Gosh. You all did great. Ryan and Sora saw Cody and Riku look away Sora: You're coming back with us, right? Ryan: How about you, brother? Wanna come back with me? Riku: Cody: Sorry, Ryan. Sora: Riku... Ryan: Brother... Riku: How am I and your brother going to face everyone? Ryan: Like this? a funny face Cody & Riku laughs Then the Castle is about to rumble Mickey: Hurry! Riku: We'll open the path. He and Cody are going to summon a portal, but nothing happened Optimus: You don't belong in the dark realm anymore, Cody. Mickey: Even you, Riku. Donald: How do we get out of here, Your Majesty? Matau: And get back home, Sharko? Sora, Ryan, Meg, Her Family, Cody, Kairi and Riku saw Namine and Megaminé, they summon a portal and disappeared Donald: Mickey: Sharko: But. Who did it? Marina: I don't know, but we have to go home now. Then Pluto and Spike The Dog pleaded and went off the Portal Crash: Guess it's going home time!! Goofy: Wait for me! W They went to the Portal Donald: Come on! He went inside and then Megaminé and Naminé appeared Kairi: Thank you, Naminé. Meg: Naminé: Sure. Megemine: Naminé: Megeminé: Sora: Huh? Ryan: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transformersprimfan